


A Study in Scott

by madsmurf



Series: Handwritten fic [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Darkness Around The Heart, Gen, McCall Family Feels, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll never admit this to anyone, that a part of him misses the dark, feral, half; the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Scott

**Author's Note:**

> I scribbled down the skeleton of this fic in a tiny notebook and expanded it when I typed it up. Content warning for: show level violence; season three spoilers. [Crossposted from [tumblr](http://madsmurf93.tumblr.com/post/74476916792/ficlet-a-study-in-scott)]

He’ll never admit this to anyone, that a part of him misses the dark, feral, half; the wolf. Where he acted out on his deepest thoughts. The half that kissed Lydia ( _and loved every moment of it with vicious satisfaction_ ) even though he knew, deep down, that it would hurt Stiles. The selfish, dangerous part that Peter unlocked so easily.

 

It is when he has these thoughts that he wants to let go and be that monster; to sink his claws in and tear someone apart until he was covered in their blood, and keep going until he’s practically bathing in it; to go so far that if he were ever lose his alpha status that his eyes would be a harsh blue.

 

He wakes up screaming, his claws tearing into his sheets, with his mom holding him tight; stroking his hair and telling him everything was going to be alright, unafraid of him maiming her, tearing out her throat ( _a motel car-park; her eyes blank, inside he’s screaming_ ).

  
It is then he finds his anchor against the taunting darkness.


End file.
